mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Inoriol
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Titan (H7) page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Narve (talk) 01:17, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hey, thanks for the edits. But I'd refrain from inserting stats yet, for it has been told devs may change creatures' stats in the final game. Energy X ∞ 12:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, thanks for continuing updating the articles. Energy X ∞ 09:19, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I thank you for the contributions. I must ask, can you update the buildings for faction pages? Energy X ∞ 10:06, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome. Well, i can try. Inoriol (talk) 10:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, that seems good. Only thing is that those are too tiny icons, as one should take out the images of those buildings, as they appear on the screen. Energy X ∞ 21:27, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Anyway, you can upload more images at once via . I only ask before you press the Upload button to write "Category:Heroes VII Haven building images" for Haven buildings etc. It is just that without such categories we'd have more unnecessary work to do on later. Energy X ∞ 21:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Disabling Saw the Haven page buildings. Hm, I thought of that disabling buildings (when constructing new ones) by using tooltip, as seen here. You could use it if it makes your work easier, but only for listing such things. Energy X ∞ 22:19, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, i will try it, thank you Inoriol (talk) 21:54, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, is the game icon different from this one? Energy X ∞ 19:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, i'm not sure. I will look throw the game files and report later Inoriol (talk) 21:54, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Icons I'd go to upload all of them from the game. But which ones are smaller? Energy X ∞ 17:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Bigger resolution is better. Go on. Energy X ∞ 19:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Just wanted to ask, are the requirements for Town hall, City hall, Capitol, Fortifications level 1, 2 and 3 the same in all factions? And are there other buildings with same costs and same functions? Energy X ∞ 20:24, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. Personally, I'd be to insert those icons, but I'd rather have more feedback about it. What do you think? Energy X ∞ 21:32, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Icon So this is the official icon of the game? Energy X ∞ 21:30, October 26, 2015 (UTC) One other thing - did some of the heroes get their class changed? For example, Lyla is a Necromancer on H7 site, but I heard she is an archon. Energy X ∞ 21:52, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Icons I am not certain if it is wise to insert each and every icon. Just saying that it would be better to add icons only if the stat varies from creature to creature, like damage type (melee, light, air etc.) or the creature's movement (walking, flying, teleporting etc.). But this is what I think, though. Energy X ∞ 11:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Images Game icon has been moved. As for faction icons, you can upload them over the existing file names. I'll upload the banners under a different name. Energy X ∞ 14:13, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sanctuary and Inferno icons are there? Odd. But I see most of these are just copies from Heroes VI, sadly. Energy X ∞ 22:27, November 2, 2015 (UTC)